Detention
by shadowkitty123
Summary: Kitty and Lance end up in detention together...but they're not alone! Scott, Kurt, Todd, Evan and Jean end up stuck with them. Are having these people in the same room together enough to make Kitty crack? Read to find out! Filled with pranks, fights, relationship issues, black eyes, and secret crushes. Major Lancitty!
1. Life's a Female Dog

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the characters or the show!

Kitty and Lance end up in detention together...but they're not alone! Scott, Kurt, Todd, Evan and Jean end up stuck with them.  
Are having these people in the same room together enough to make Kitty crack? Read to find out!

* * *

Detention - Life's a Female Dog

(Kitty's POV)

It's safe to say today has been a rollercoaster for me. Why? Well let's just say today started off as the best day of my life, then changed to the worst, and went back to the best. I was hoping it would end there, but it seems as though Life has a passion for teasing me. She constantly dangles happiness in front of me, gives me the slightest taste then yanks it away. Because just when I thought I was off the crazy ride, Life pulled me back on. So my day took a turn (for the fourth time) and ended up being my worst day ever… once again. What can I say, Life's a bitch.

If you're wondering why I am so depressed, angered, frustrated, annoyed and everything in between right now, it's because I am in detention. Yes, me, Kitty Pryde, in detention. It wouldn't be that bad if I was by myself, but like I said, Life isn't very fond of giving me any form of satisfaction. So that leaves me sitting here with Lance Alverse. The most attractive bad-boy, yet closet sweetheart, I have ever met in my life. I know what you're thinking: That doesn't seem bad at all. Well believe me when I tell you _it is_. Because sitting in this room with us are Scott Summers, Kurt Wagner, Jean Grey, Todd Tolanski, and Evan Daniels. First of all, Lance and Scott in the same room is enough. But Kurt and Todd about to have a face off, along with Evan who is pissed off at Kurt over a prank gone wrong. Not to mention Jean who is having relationship issues with Scott, Todd throwing slimeballs at Lance, and Evan attempting to make a skateboard ramp out of my text books. Now that is absolute and undeniable chaos. Worst of all, it is more than I could possibly handle.

_And to think, my day started off great…_

* * *

I wake up beating my alarm clock by twenty minutes. _'Weird, I'm not even the slightest bit tired. Instead I'm…happy?' _It's probably because I woke up after dreaming about Lance. He took me to a restaurant/club, and we danced all night, followed by him driving me home and giving me a peck on the lips before we parted ways. Smiling, I walk over to the curtains and pull them wide open. Sunshine floods my room seizing every bit of darkness. "What a beautiful day!" I say to no one in particular. I walk over to my dresser to choose the perfect outfit for the day of school ahead of me. Once a good five minutes pass I end up selecting my dark-washed jean shorts with a plain purple T shirt, topped off with a white sports hoodie. I head into the washroom, and to my surprise, there's no one fighting for it. Probably because I did woke up earlier than everyone. After brushing my teeth I decide to curl my long brown hair. _'Since no one is telling me to hurry up for once, I think I'll take my time to do my makeup too!'_ I usually don't wear makeup, but today I put on some mascara, a little bit of eye liner, followed by some light pink lip gloss. I take a step back to observe my work in the bathroom mirror. _'Wow, I hardly recognize myself. I should always get up a little bit earlier!' _

I walk out of my room only to see Rogue, Jean and Amara (still in their pajamas) racing towards the washroom. I can't help but let out a small laugh as they pass, because for once I'm not part of that race. _'This is gonna be a great day, I could feel it!'_ I head down the main stairway and make my way towards the kitchen. The scent of scrambled eggs, freshly baked bread, and potatoes fills the air, all my favourites! I open the door of the kitchen to see a delicious breakfast buffet laid out. Usually, if I even have time to eat breakfast, all the food is gone, but today I beat the morning rush. I grab a plate and load it with everything I see. Looking towards my right, I see Mr. Logan sitting on a table reading the newspaper. I take a seat in the chair across from his.

"Good morning Mr. Logan! Isn't it a lovely day today?" I greet him.

"Are you alright, half-pint?" He replies.

"Wonderful!"

Mr. Logan looks at me a suspiciously and continues reading his newspaper. I just shrug and finish every bit of food on my plate. "Mmmm, that was so good!" Logan responds by looking up from the paper and staring at me with bemusement. I drop my plate in the sink and continue with my routine. Just as I left the kitchen and enter the living room, I see all the students of the Institute rush my way. I phase through the crowd to avoid injury. Most of them greet me as they hurry past, and I greet them back.

"Hey Kitty, you look great!"

"Morning Jamie, so do you!."

"Kitty."

"Evan."

"Good morning Kätzchen!"

"Back at ya, Kurt."

"Morning Kitty. I borrowed your hair straightener, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't Amara! You should know by now, what's mine is yours."

"Kittycat's in a good mood today."

"Looks like we both are, Icecube."

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Thanks for asking Jean, I did."

"You're ready early."

"I know, isn't it great? Anyways, Scott, since everyone's probably going to take a while, I think I'm gonna walk to school today."

"You sure?"

"Positive, it's only a twenty five minute walk. And it's such a nice day."

"Okay. But if you run into trouble-"

"I'll call. Don't worry about me. See you later!" I finish, leaving before he can say another word. I grab my light brown backpack, put on my favorite black sneakers, and head out the door.

I feel the warm air caressing my face as I continue to school with an uncommon bounce in my step. Ten minutes into my walk, I pass the Brotherhood boarding house. I begin to quicken my speed. It's not that I don't like the Brotherhood, I actually get along with them better than anyone else at the Institute. I'm just afraid I'll run into _him. _Lance Alverse, the most kind-hearted guy I have ever met. Sure you have to dig deep to get to that side of him. Most people never even come across it because of all the walls he puts up. I never really blamed him though, considering his rough past. _'Oh, and let's not forget he's the sheer definition of eye-candy. Wait, why don't I want to see him again?'_

"Hey Kitty!"

"Lance! Umm…hi, hey. What's up? How are you? Hi!" _'Oh right, that's why.'_

Lance let out a chuckle and smiled, "You said that already."

I could feel my cheeks turning red. _'How is it possible that a person can make me forget how to speak properly? He probably thinks I'm stupid now! Come on Kitty, calm down, play it cool.'_

"Why are you walking? Doesn't Summers usually give you a ride to school?" He asked me, flashing a smile that made my heart melt.

"Yeah, usually. But today I woke up earlier than everyone, and since it was so nice out, I decided to walk. Plus mornings at the Institute are pretty chaotic, so I'll take any chance I could get to escape them."

He laughs at my joke, but I can tell he's just being nice.

"Well, I can give you a ride if you want one." And, as if reading my mind, he added, "Don't worry, the others don't have to come with us, they can walk."

"Like sure Lance. I mean if it's no bother, I.. umm.. would totally love to!" _'God! Now he thinks I'm a complete valley girl.'_

"Great! We better leave before the rest of the Brotherhood comes out."

'_Omg! I just agreed to ride to school in Lance's jeep! Just the both of us! What if he's only being nice though? I shouldn't get my hopes up…but still, OMGOMGOMG!'_

I was right! Today is definitely turning out to be a great day!

* * *

How do you like it so far? The next chapter will be similar, except in Lance's POV. I really like to show both sides :) Follow the story to find out how everyone ended up in detention, and to see how Kitty's day turns from the best to the worst.

I only started writing fan fics this week. I never really saw myself as a decent writer, so I would love it if you let me know how I'm doing. Pointers and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Much love, xoxo


	2. No Longer the Enemy

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own the characters or the show!

Kitty and Lance end up in detention together...but they're not alone! Scott, Kurt, Todd, Evan and Jean end up stuck with them.  
Are having these people in the same room together enough to make Kitty crack? Read to find out!

* * *

Detention - No Longer the Enemy

(Lance's POV)

I was stupid to think I would ever get a chance at happiness. I should've known this through my past. All I've ever experienced is disappointment after disappointment. It has always been that way, and you know what, it always will be. So why do I keep hoping something with change in my life? I don't know, you tell me. You're probably wondering what my issue is. Let's just say Trouble follows me wherever I go. I'm not sure why he chose me to be his life-long victim, and honestly I don't really care. I just want him to stop. Trouble isn't the only thing that hates me enough to screw with my life. Luck doesn't like me very much either. I'm starting to think to two teamed up just to torment me. If this is true, they're doing a hell of a good job.

Here I am sitting in detention. I know what you're thinking: What's new about that? Well, the difference is the person sitting across the room from me; Kitty Pryde. The most friendly, idealistic, innocent, and gentle person I have ever laid my eyes on. Let me guess, now you're wondering why being in the same room as the girl of my dreams is a bad thing. Or an even better question, one that I don't even know the answer to, why is she in detention? Well, I'll answer the first one for you. It's because of the other five people who are in this room with us. Toad, Blue Boy, Red, black skateboarding guy, and only because Luck hates my guts, Summers.

So that brings me where I am now. Red's having major issues with Summers (which I enjoy), Toad's flinging his slime at me, skateboard guy is stacking up text books all over the place, and Blue Boy about to injure Toad. I couldn't care less about what's going on around me. Right now I am focused on giving Summers a black eye. Wait, I lied. I guess I do care about what's going on. Because as I'm about to hit a bull's eye on Summers' face, I look over his shoulder and see Kitty about to reach her breaking point. And I can't help but feel guilty.

_And to think, this morning she seemed so happy…_

* * *

'_Finally! I'm finally on a date with Kitty Pryde.' _We are walking hand in hand throughout the city of Bayville. We make our way towards the park. _'This can't possibly get any better.'_ Upon arrival, we find a spot to sit right underneath a cherry blossom tree. Small rays of sunlight shine through the branches mixing with the soft pink of the flowers. The light breeze in the air meant the pedals were constantly flying off dancing with the help of the wind. All of it creating a beautiful setting, _'And the two us are in the perfect place to watch it. '_

"I'm really happy you brought me here, Lance." Kitty says to me staring deep into my eyes.

"I'm happy you came." I replied. _'She's so beautiful.' _I look down at her with wonder. _'How could anyone possibly be this radiant?'_

She's not like the usual girls I've been out with; she's caring for a change. But what I like the most about her is how she can always see the good in me, even after I had done the complete opposite. Kitty snuggled into my chest before she quickly fell into a deep sleep. Noticing this, I put my arm around her stroking her hair. _'I'm so happy, nothing can ruin this moment.' _

_Beep beep beep beep_

I jolt up, and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. Spoke to soon. Sometimes I wish I could just live in my dream world forever. It would be so much easier than what I'm going through now. Sure my life has improved since I lived in the orphanage, but not by much. I'm still looked down at by every passer-by, I still live in a rundown house, and my only friends (if you can call them that) are still a group of abandoned guys with their own sob stories. But at least I'm their leader and I have my own room. That has to be a step up…right?

I think about the day I have ahead of me, contemplating whether I should go to school or not. _'If I don't go, I'll have it easier. No teachers pissing me off, no homework, no people to bother me. But if I do go, I can have a better chance at a decent future…Screw that. I'm staying home.'_ I lay back down on my bed, but something in the corner of my room catches my eye; my chemistry textbook. And that gets me thinking about a certain brunette who is also my lab partner. "Maybe I should go." I say out loud. And without a second thought, I get up and head into the washroom to get ready for the day ahead.

After ten minutes, I enter the kitchen wearing a plain black T shirt, a pair or ripped jeans, along with my trade mark gloves. Toad is the only one out of bed. _'Thank goodness!'_ I've never been a morning person. Dealing with the Brotherhood guys all at once is torture enough, so you can imagine what it's like dealing with all of them in the morning.

"Yo Lance!"

"Hey Toad." I make my way over to the cupboard and grab myself some toast as well as instant coffee. I scarf everything down in less than two minutes.

"You going to school today?" I ask Toad, who is sitting on the couch catching some flies.

"Nah. I'm not feeling it."

"What about the others?"

"How should I know."

I grab by backpack and go out the door towards my car. As I throw my bag on the back seat of my jeep, I see a certain someone speed walking by the boarding house.

'Hey Kitty!" I almost yell out. _'Crap that sounded way too eager.'_

"Lance! Umm…hi, hey. What's up? How are you? Hi!"

'_She looks so flustered.' _I let out a small laugh, "You said that already." Her face turned bright red._ 'I wonder if she knows how cute she looks when she's embarrassed.'_

I pretend not to notice to save her from even more blushing. _'I wonder why she's walking...'_ "Why are you walking? Doesn't Summers usually give you a ride to school?" I smile at her.

This time her answer is calm. "Yeah, usually. But today I woke up earlier than everyone, and since it was so nice out, I decided to walk. Plus mornings at the Institute are pretty chaotic, so I'll take any chance I could get to escape them."

I laughed at this. _'Could a group of responsible do-gooders really be that disorganized?' _Realizing my opportunity, I take it. "Well, I can give you a ride if you want one." Seeing the uncertainty on her face, I added, "Don't worry, the others don't have to come with us, they can walk."

She gave me a smile that lit up her entire face. "Like sure Lance. I mean if it's no bother, I.. umm.. would totally love to!"

I flash her a goofy grin, "Great! We better leave before the rest of the Brotherhood comes out." _'Why can't I stop smiling? I probably look stupid right now…but who cares! Kitty agreed to let me drive her to school. Just the two of us! Woot woot! You did good Alverse.'_

I guess I was wrong. Maybe Luck is on my side…

* * *

Sooooo...how'd you like it? I'll trade you cookies for reviews :D Next chapter will be when Kitty's day takes a rough turn. Or maybe I should go back to the detention scene, when she's about to crack. I honestly don't know what I'm gonna do next, but I will update ASAP! Probably tomorrow. LOL, I have too much time. I really should go out more...


	3. We'll Always Have Laughter

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the characters or the show!

Kitty and Lance end up in detention together...but they're not alone! Scott, Kurt, Todd, Evan and Jean end up stuck with them.  
Are having these people in the same room together enough to make Kitty crack? Read to find out!

* * *

Detention - We'll Always Have laughter

(Kitty's POV)

Most of the car ride was quiet. It was a comfortable silence though. Neither of us said much to each other besides typical small talk.

We arrive at the school parking lot five minutes before the first bell.

"Thanks for the ride, Lance!"

"No problem." He replies looking at the ground.

I walk around his jeep so I'm standing right next to him. "I really appreciate it."

What happens next surprises the both of us. I go up on my toes and give him a peck on the cheek. In respond he looks at me and smiles, "Anytime."

As I am about to leave to go to my English class, I hear shouting from a familiar voice. I look to my right and see a fuming Scott approach the both of us. _'Crap.'_ I try playing innocent, "Hey Scott! How was your drive here?"

"Is _this_ why you wanted to walk today?" He asks me pointing an accusing finger at Lance.

"No, Scott actually, while I was walking I encountered Lance who very kindly offered me a ride to school." I answer, in the calmest, most professional way possible. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"From now on, you're not walking to school."

"Scott, I don't understand why you're taking this so seriously. I just got a ride to school from a friend. Is that really a big deal? Plus, I hate to say this to you but you're not in charge of me, and if I want to walk to school, I will."

I could hear Lance snickering behind me, causing Scott to tense up with anger.

The problem is I don't want you to be badly influenced by a _**no-good thug**_."

I just stand there, my mouth gaping. _'He did not just say that!' _ I turn around to see Lance clenching his teeth, enraged. The two infuriated guys stare each other down. _'Oh my god, they're about to fight!' _Taking immediate action, I step in. "SCOTT! Don't call him that! Just because you hate him doesn't mean I have to! You're being completely stupid and unreasonable."

"But Kitty-"

I cut him off, "Whatever you're about to say, just don't." I then grab Lance's hand and heatedly walk into the school. When we get to my locker I apologize on Scott's behalf. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Thanks for defending me back there. But you know I could've completely handled that myself."

I let out a sigh. "Lance, I really don't like it when the two of you fight."

"Hey, I was just standing there. He came up to me and-"

"I know, but can you please try to stay clear of him. Just for now." I look up at him with my best puppy dog eyes.

After what feels like ages, he answers me, "Fine."

"Thank you so much! This really means a lot to me!" I give him a hug and run off to English. _'He's so sweet.'_

* * *

English is going by so slow. My teacher has been lecturing us for an hour about the importance of using apostrophes. I'm not paying much attention to her. Instead I'm looking out the window watching Kurt's Physical Education class. He told me about how bad he is at playing football, but I didn't believe him… until now. In the past ten minutes I've seen Kurt face-plant three times and get tackled five. He did manage to get one touchdown, but he scored in his own end zone giving the opposing team points. His is now attempting to tackle someone, but fails miserably. I see his teacher shake his head at Kurt's sad performance and points at the bench. Kurt drops his head in disappointment and follows his teacher's direction, gloomily taking a seat. "Awww, poor Kurt." I say louder than I should.

"Miss Pryde! Is there something you want to share with the class?" I whip my head around to see my teacher scowling at me.

"Ummm… no, not really."

"Well, if that's the case I want you to stay in at lunch to write a letter of apology for disrupting class over nothing. Tomorrow you will come in the read the apology to your fellow classmates as well as myself. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mrs. Silantri." _'Ugh! Why does Kurt have to be so funny to watch?'_

After a long five minutes of pretending to listen to the rest of the lecture, the bell rings. _'Thank goodness!' _ I quickly walk to my locker to get my Advanced Calculus textbook. I always enjoy math class because my teacher is really chill and no one really bothers me. Just as I turn the corner I see a crowd of people gathered right in front of the door to my classroom. _'I have no time for this.' _ I push past everyone, only to see what they're looking at.

"Come on Summers! Hit me with your best shot. I dare you to."

"I would, but I'm not in the mood to make someone cry."

I stare at them in shock. _'Are you kidding me?! Wait… why am I saying this in my head?'_ "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I give them both murderous glares. This only gets them to stop and look at me for about five seconds before they continue.

"Nice excuse, you're just scared, Summers. Admit it!" Lance teases with a smirk.

Scott brings his arm all the way back ready to punch Lance right in the gut. I run in between the both of them to stop the fight from going any further. And then, everything goes black...

* * *

I wake up in the nurse's office with a sharp pain in my stomach. "Ouch!" I yell out. I see a school nurse run towards me. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"You got in the middle of a fight, and somebody accidentally hit you."

"Oh…wait, what time is it?"

"11:30. Why?"

'_Oh no! I have to write that stupid apology thing!' _I jump up, and despite the pain, sprint toward my English classroom. "Hi Mrs. Silantri, sorry I'm late." I tell her, panting.

"Kitty," _'Uh oh, She doesn't sound happy.'_ "Why are you late?"

"I got knocked out."

"Kitty, you need to start being more responsible instead of making up excuses whenever you forget about a commitment."

'_Is she serious?!' _ "But I-"

"I'm sorry Kitty, but I'm afraid you're going to have to write that apology letter in detention."

I stand there absolutely dumbfounded. The room starts spinning and I feel like throwing up. "De-detention? But I never. Got. Detention. Before." My breathing becomes heavy as I walk out of the room in complete and outright shock.

"KITTY! WATCH OUT!" From the corner of my eye, I see Evan losing control of his skateboard. I try to get out of the way, but it's too late. He comes right at me and knocks me to the ground. It isn't the fact that he pretty much tackled me in the middle of the hallway that makes me angry. More so the fact that he was holding a bucket of green goo that is now all over me. I breathe slowly to calm myself down_. 'Come on Kitty, just count to ten. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.' _

"Evan…" I start, my voice a little shaky, "What…was in…that bucket?"

"Hey Kitty, I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"Did I ask for an apology?!"

"No, but I just thought-"

"Hey Evan! How's the prank going?" Kurt wonders before looking up and seeing me covered in the green goo. "Seriously Evan?! I'll go get some more."

Too distressed to ask what they're up to, I head to the girls' washroom. The unknown substance is all over my purple shirt and white hoodie. I attempt to remove it, but the..stuff? won't come off. I take out my phone and call Rogue.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rogue, I need your help. Please meet me in the girls' washroom asap! And bring a T shirt with you."

"I don't have one."

"Then please, for the love of God, find someone who does." I end the call and wait for Rogue in a bathroom stall. _'If anyone sees me like this, I'll never live it down!' _Five minutes go by before I hear a familiar voice.

"Kitty?"

I unlock the stall, "Rogue thank goodness!"

She looks at me over with disgust. I begin to cry. I didn't mean to, in fact I hate it when people see me crying. But I can't help it. "I don't even know what it is!" I sob, gesturing at the slimey substance on my shirt.

Rogue tries her best to calm me down, "It's okay Kitty, just get changed and you can tell me all about it."

I walk out of the bathroom stall wearing the oversized black T shirt she handed me. "I look stupid."

"Nah, you look fine. All you have to do is tie the bottom of the shirt with a hair tie… See, all better!"

"Thanks Rogue, you such a good friend." I use some toilet paper to dry my tears. We walk out the door and sit on a nearby bench.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?"

I take a deep breath, "Well this morning I decided to walk to school because I woke up early for once. I was having a great morning, I even ran into Lance and he offered to give me a ride. We got to school and Scott was up in my face, so I got mad at him. Then in English I watched Kurt being the worst football player ever. Then because of his terrible skill, my teacher flipped out, so now I have to write an apology. Then Scott and Lance were at it again, and Scott knocked me out. So I got up, ran to English, and managed to get detention. Then I walked out of the room and bumped into Evan and all the unknown stuff. That's when I ran into the washroom and called you. And it's no fair because today was supposed to be the best day ever, and now I'm stuck wearing an ugly shirt with goo in my hair suffering through a ton of abdominal pain!"

Rogue looks at me and smiles. "Kitty,"

"I sound like an idiot, don't I?" I ask, reflecting her smile.

"Just a little."

The both of us break into giggles, which quickly changes into hysterical laughter. This earns us a ton of curious glances from passer-bys, but we don't care. "Thanks Rogue." I tell her after the laughter dies down.

"No problem, Kit."

'_I should laugh at my problems more often…'_

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! I really wanted to make Rogue a sympathetic friend, so sorry if she's a little out of character. I hope you don't mind._ 'Trading cookies for reviews isn't working very well. I need to step up my tactics.'_ I'll trade you two lollipops for a review :D

Anyways, next up is Lance's POV. Follow if you want to know where Lance was throughout most of this, or how the fight started between the two guys.


	4. My New Hobby

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own any of the characters or the show!

Kitty and Lance end up in detention together...but they're not alone! Scott, Kurt, Todd, Evan and Jean end up stuck with them.  
Are having these people in the same room together enough to make Kitty crack? Read to find out!

* * *

Detention – My New Hobby

(Lance's POV)

The entire car ride was pretty much awkward silence. I don't know why, but I just couldn't say anything. Nervousness maybe…? I was extremely relieved when we got to the school parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride, Lance!" Kitty says breaking the silence.

"No problem."

She walks to the other side of my jeep until she's standing right next to me. "I really appreciate it."

Then, out of nowhere, she gives me a kiss on the cheek. I look at her with a big smile on my face. "Anytime." It would've been perfect, but as usual timing screwed me over. Summers comes at us and throws a complete hissy fit. _'Eff my life.'_

"Hey Scott! How was your drive here?" Kitty says, surprisingly calm.

"Is _this_ why you wanted to walk today?" He yells, pointing a finger at me.

"No, Scott actually, while I was walking I encountered Lance who very kindly offered me a ride to school."

"From now on, you're not walking to school." _'Asshole.'_

"Scott, I don't understand why you're taking this so seriously. I just got a ride to school from a friend. Is that really a big deal? Plus, I hate to say this to you but you're not in charge of me, and if I want to walk to school, I will."

I let out a small laugh. _'Tell him, Kitty!'_

"The problem is I don't want you to be badly influenced by a _**no-good thug**_."

'_That f****** bastard!' _ I could feel my fists clench. I try to control myself for Kitty's sake, but the guy is asking for it. As I'm about to take action, Kitty interrupts.

"SCOTT! Don't call him that! Just because you hate him doesn't mean I have to! You're being completely stupid and unreasonable."

"But Kitty-"

She cuts him off, "Whatever you're about to say, just don't."

'_Kitty just took my side over his!'_ She grasps my hand, and drags me towards the school clearly angry. Before we enter, I take look behind me and give the fuming X Man one of my trademark smirks. I could tell that pissed him off even more.

"Sorry about that." Kitty apologizes when we get to her locker.

"It's okay. Thanks for defending me back there. But you know I could've completely handled that myself." I tell her, thinking about how good Summers' face would look with a broken nose.

She sighs_. 'Uh oh, shouldn't have said that..'_ "Lance, I really don't like it when the two of you fight."

"Hey, I was just standing there. He came up to me and-"

"I know, but can you please try to stay clear of him. Just for now."

'_Damn, she's so cute. How can I say no.'_ "Fine."

"Thank you so much! This really means a lot to me!" She hugs me and goes to class. I, on the other hand, can't stop smiling.

"Dude, you are so whipped. By the way, thanks for ditching me this morning."

I turn around to see my silver haired housemate. "Oh, hey Pietro. I didn't think you were coming to school."

"Nice excuse. Toad told me he saw you give kitty-cat a lift."

"So…?"

"You ditched us for an X Man! I hope you're happy with yourself. Just wait till the others find out."

"Whatever." I grab my binders and head to Geography_. 'They're probably gonna kill me. But it was so worth it!'_

* * *

Geography went by so quickly. Mainly because I was sleeping through it…until my teacher rudely woke me up.

"LANCE ALVERSE!"

I jolt up. "What the he-"

"You better finish that with 'heck'! How many times do I have to tell you? No sleeping in class."

"I lost count after twenty." I retort with a smirk.

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm just saying it hasn't been the first time you told me, and it won't be the last."

"Do not use that tone on me! I am your teacher, and I expect to be treated with respect!"

'_I wonder how far I can push her…' _ "Yea? And I expect to be able to take a decent nap in class."

"So you think sleeping in class is more entertaining than listening to my lectures?"

"Replace _think_ with _know_."

"I am extremely close to sending you to the principal's office. So I recommend that you be quiet and begin to pay attention."

"Listen Mrs. D, we both know that's not going to happen. So how about we cut the crap, you go on with your boring-ass lecture while I take a nap. Sound good?"

"PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE, NOW!"

'_I've never seen her veins pop out of her neck like that.' _ "Cool. See you tomorrow Mrs.D." I walk out the door as all the other students stare at me with awe. As I make my way to the principal's office, I run into someone I don't want to see_. _

"You shouldn't skip class, you know." Scott gives me a death glare, that doesn't bother me too much.

"And you shouldn't keep that pole up your ass. It's not very healthy."

"Go to hell!"

"So here I am concerned about your health, and this is the thanks I get?"

"Alverse, don't start with me!"

"What? I'm just trying to help you with your issue. You're one uptight bastard, you know"

"At least I'm good enough to have a girlfriend."

I walk towards him threateningly. "Yea? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Wow. You are so oblivious, aren't you? Kitty is never going to like you. Not even as a person. You know that, yet you keep trying. That is true dedication right there." _'Calm down Alverse, he's just trying to get to you.'_ "I just find it so funny how a guy like _you_ actually thinks he could have a chance with her." _'Breathe. Don't let him push you to your limit, you promised Kitty you wouldn't fight, so you won't' _"Kitty will never accept you, and you know that. Because you're a **thug**. That's all you are and that's all you ever will be."

I grab the douche by his shirt and throw him to the floor. "You're really asking for it!" We are standing five feet apart staring each other down waiting to see who will make the next move. "Come on Summers! Hit me with your best shot. I dare you to."

"I would, but I'm not in the mood to make someone cry."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Kitty stares at the both of us with disbelief. _'Shit!' _Not only is she standing there, but so are about thirty other students. We were so caught up with our duel we didn't even notice that the bell rang. I turn back to Scott.

"Nice excuse Summers, you're just scared. Admit it!" I tease with a smirk.

Scott comes at me with a punch while an unnoticing Kitty runs in between us to stop the fight from going any further. Summers ends up hitting Kitty hard, right in the gut, knocking her out completely. Before she can hit the ground, I catch her.

"What the hell Summers!" He looks at me completely dumbstruck.

"What is going on here?" The principle comes towards us, clearing a path through the gathered students.

I point at Scott, "He knocked Kitty out."

The school nurse runs in, and carries Kitty in the infirmary. We, on the other hand, go to the principal's office.

* * *

"An eye witness told me you two got into a fight. Your friend tried to stop it, but instead she ended up unconscious. Is that true?"

"Scott was the one who punched her. I was just walking through the halls, when he came up to me and started giving me grief for no reason." I tell him as innocently as I can pull off. He examines me, trying to figure out if I am lying or not. He then turns his attention towards Scott.

"Is this true, Scott?"

"Umm…well..yes, but-"

"Scott, I'm afraid I will have to sentence you two weeks of detention. As well as set up weekly meetings with the school counsellor to discuss your anger issues."

I try my best not to burst out laughing, "Thank you Principal Kelly, I think Scott really needs this. It will definitely help him deal with his problems."

"That's very kind of you Lance. Scott, you are very lucky to have a friend like him."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Spanish exam next that I would hate to miss."

"Go ahead Mr. Alverse."

"Thank you." I turn my attention to a completely dumbstruck Scott, "I hope you get better with handling your frustration. And don't even worry about apologizing for the fight you started, there's no need for that my friend."

As soon as I get out of the office, I burst out laughing. _'I can't believe that old sap fell for my act.' _As I make my way to my locker, I come across a window. In the distance I see Toad outside doing graffiti on a blank wall. _'I thought he wasn't coming to-.' _Before I can finish that thought, I see the vice principle walking toward him. She yells a bit, then grabs his ear and drags him towards the school entrance. "Nice one Toad." I say out loud, chuckling at the display.

"Hurry up before someone sees us!"

Black skateboard guy comes running around the corner holding a bucket as blue boy follows close behind. In a split second, he sees me, freaks out, and drops the bucket spilling green slime all over me. "What the hell is this stuff?"

"Evan! What did you do that for?!"

"Don't get mad at me! Rocky here scared me!"

"Guys, what is this stuff?"

"Seriously Evan, you could be so irresponsible sometimes."

"Says the guy who planned this thing in the first place."

"GUYS! What in the living hell is this stuff?!"

Kurt turns his back walking away. "I'll go get some more."

I turn to face Evan giving him a questioning look.

"It's just slime. Me and Kurt are going to put it all over the guys' washroom."

"Oh."

"You're not mad?"

"I live with a human slime maker. I'm used to it. Besides, I have a couple clean shirts in my car."

"Thanks for not freaking out. I'm so sorry man."

"Whatever." I turn my back heading towards my jeep.

* * *

Searching in the back seat I find two shirts; one grey and the other black. I change into the grey one in the middle of the parking lot and jog back into the school to get to class. As I walk towards my locker, once again, I pass by the school's infirmary. _'Screw class.' _ I swing inside to check on Kitty.

She's lying on a medical bed still unconscious. "Will she be alright?" I ask a nearby nurse.

"She'll be fine. She's probably going to wake up in the next half hour."

"Okay, good."

"She's in good hands," The middle-aged nurse gives me a friendly smile, "don't worry. Now you should get to class."

I walk out to the hallway and check the time. There's only twenty minutes left until lunch, so I decide there's no point in going to Spanish.

This was a bad decision, because ten minutes later I ran into my Spanish teacher.

"Lance Alverse, why aren't you in class?"

"Umm.. I was in the bathroom. You know, el baño."

"For an hour?"

"What can I say, it was numero dos." I study her face to read her expression. She's not convinced. "Let me guess, detention?"

"Sí, señor Alverse. You're finally right about something."

'_Great.' _ I head into the guy's bathroom to wait out the last five minutes, only to see the room filled with the same green stuff that Skates spilled on me. I have to give them credit, they did a pretty good job. The slime was all over the urinals, stalls, sinks, countertop, and toilets. I spend the entire time thinking about how I'm going to get Scott back for hurting Kitty.

RRRRIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG G!

* * *

I walk over to my locker where Pietro and Toad are waiting for me. We always meet at my locker during lunch. It's not like we're friends or anything, we are just people who don't like being loners, so we stick together. I take my tuna sandwich out of my locker. "Hey Toad, nice job getting busted for spray-painting a wall."

He laughs thinking about it, "You saw that? Vice principle lady really needs to take a pill yo."

I chuckle at his careless attitude. "Let me guess, detention?"

"For two weeks."

"I'll be joining you too."

"Really? What did you do?"

"Skipped class." I say nonchalantly.

Pietro changes the subject. "I saw Evan and elf boy get busted for pulling a prank. Apparently they covered the guys' _and_ girls' washroom with green slime."

Toad smiles at us, "Guess where they got the stuff."

'_So it was Toad's slime that was thrown on me... oh well, it's not like that's anything new.' _ We walk over to the outdoor cafeteria and take a seat on a nearby bench. As I am eating my sandwich, Rogue runs up to me and asks to borrow a shirt. She seems really desperate, and besides Kitty, she's the only X Geek I don't mind. So I go to my car and hand her my spare T shirt.

"Thank you so much Lance, I'll get it back to you as soon as I can."

"No problem, glad I could help."

Lunch goes by like it usually does; Toad's stealing other people's food and Pietro ran to Canada just to eat at Tim Hortons. My next class is Chemistry. I'm half excited for it as well as half dreading.

'_Kitty is probably really pissed off at me…then again, who isn't?'_

* * *

Next chapter is about Kitty's day getting a lot better. Mainly because she has chemistry with Lance, and I'm not talking about the class ;) Okay, actually I am.

I hope you liked it! I'm not very proud of the story. I like my ideas, but I don't like how I put them together. I'm not a very good writer, but at least I'm trying to improve. I would love some advice from you on how to make this story better in terms of style, format and wording. Please help me out here, I'd appreciate it so much :)


	5. Breaking Silence

I do not own X Men Evo!

* * *

Detention – Breaking Silence

(Kitty's POV)

I am outside the door of my Chemistry class, but I just can't get myself to walk inside. Lance is my lab partner and I have no idea what to say to him. I'm so upset and angry at the Brotherhood member. _'It's not too late to skip class and avoid him all day. Maybe I'll yell at him instead… No, I'll talk to him like the mature person I am. Or, not talk to him at all.'_ After minutes of contemplating how I will react at him picking a fight with Scott, I finally come to a decision. _'The silent treatment it is.' _

I enter my classroom right when the bell rings. I walk towards the table, where Lance is sitting, purposely trying to show my anger.

"Hey Kitty."

When I get to our lab spot, I stare directly into his eyes and give him the very best spine- chillingly cold glare I can manage. The hopeful look on his face is wiped completely as he looks away feeling, what seems to be, disappointment in himself as well as embarrassment. When he finds his confidence again he tries to talk to me once more. "So, how was your day so far?"

I don't answer him.

"Umm.. isn't it a nice day out?"

Still no reply._ 'Serves you right!'_

I take my usual seat next to him, but can't help but feel a little guilty. _'Maybe Scott said something really hurtful to provoke the fight. What if Lance was more of a victim? Maybe I should be a bit less cold to him, and give him a chance to explain himself.' _

"Okay class," our Chem teacher grabs hold of everyone's attention in a mere two seconds. "we are not going to waste any time today. We will proceed to the experiment right away. What I want you to do is grab a few beakers for you and your lab partner, protective glasses and a lab coat. We will be examining the chemical reaction of zinc in various different compounds. I want you and your lab partner to work together on this filling in an observation chart as you go along."

I rush to the front of the room to grab Lance and I a couple beakers, as he goes to the back of the room to get each of us the safety items.

"Here you go." Lance hands me a pair of shielding glasses and a white lab coat.

"Thanks." He looks surprised at the fact that I responded.

"No problem." He takes a moment to regain his thoughts. "Kitty, I'm really sorry I got into a fight with Summers earlier. I really tried not to, but my emotions kinda took over." He pauses and rubs the back of his neck nervously before he continues. "I get pissed pretty easily, you know that. I try to control my anger, but most of the times I just can't."

I look up at him. It seems like a genuine apology. And he hardly apologizes unless he is truly sorry. "What did he say that made you so upset?"

"It was nothing."

"It had to be something."

"Nope."

"Lance, tell me why you were so upset. Please."

He sighs, "We were talking for a bit. You know, just a little back and forth. I could handle that. But when Summers brought _you_ into the 'conversation' I guess it was enough to make me a little violent."

"What did he say about me?" I ask with obvious curiosity in my voice. _'I hope Scott didn't say anything that made me look bad.'_

"The truth, mostly."

'_The truth? What does he mean by that?'_ "Truth? What truth?"

He sighs again, "That you, Kitty Pryde, will never go for a guy like me. That you are too good for me, and that you will never accept the person I am… And it really hurt. Not because it came from that bastard's mouth, somewhat because deep down I know it's the truth. And mostly because I wish, on everything I can, it isn't. But I know it always will be a reality."

'_Holy crap! He likes me! But he doesn't think I like him..?' _ "Lance," He looks at me waiting for me to go on, "just to let you know, I am definitely **not** too good for you."

"Kitty, we both know-"

I cut him off and continue, "I have always accepted the _amazing_ person you are."

"I'm not-"

"And don't believe anything 'that bastard' tells you, because what he said is far from the truth."

In return to my response, he gives me an honest smile. "Thanks Kitty."

"You're welcome." I shift my focus onto the experiment. That is, until he steals my attention once more.

"By the way, why are you wearing my shirt?"

I giggle as I tell him how Evan basically threw goo all over me. Coincidentally, the same thing happened to him earlier today.

The rest of class went by that way. We shared stories along with laughs and worked on the assignment. The whole time I felt intense butterflies in my stomach as well as experienced several blush attacks, in which I prayed he wouldn't notice. Because of him class went by so fast. And for once I wished it would go by slower.

The bell rings to mark the end of the period. Sadness flows through me as I realize one of my most incredible times spent in a classroom has come to a halt. _'There'll always be tomorrow, I guess.' _

"Hey Kitty, what's your next class?" Lance asks me.

"Biology, why?"

"I'll walk you."

'_Om-freakin-g! He just offered to walk you to class! Eeeekkkkk, this is so exciting! You go girl!' _ I try my best to calm down. "Okay, I'd love that!"

We walk around the school taking the long way to my classroom. We pass by the outdoor cafeteria and make our way to the front of the school. We stall just enough to spend the entire five minutes of in-between-classes time we have, not wasting a second of it. As we approach the door to my classroom, Lance breaks the peaceful silence shared among us. "So Kitty.."

"Yes?"

"I umm… I was just wondering if you wanted to give 'us' a shot. I really want to take you out tonight just to see if it could lead to something big… because I really think it can. Lance avoids my eyes due to nervousness.

'_Come on Kitty! Play it cool.' _"Omg! YES! Definitely! I would love to!" He chuckles slightly at my excitement, as my cheeks become bright red. We arrive to my class and say our goodbyes before departing. I can't wipe the giddy smile off of my face.

* * *

"Someone's happy."

I turn around to see my goth friend saving a seat for me in class. "That's because I am Rogue." I tell her, trying but failing to remove the silly smile from my face.

"Why?"

"Well.. Lance asked me out!"

"Are you serious?! When?"

"Just now. He walked me to class you know."

"Well it's about time one of you made a move."

"You can say that again."

"And even better, Kurt now owes me twenty bucks." Rogue tells me proudly. Now we both have smiles on our faces. A few moments passed before she continues speaking. "Well your day really turned around."

"Definitely! But I still have detention after school. Still, so far this day has been great!"

"I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for the both of us. I have a date, and soon you'll be twenty bucks richer." We share a laugh as I open up my binder ready to take biology notes.

* * *

_**A/N**_ - Hey guise! As usual, I will be uploading Lance's POV next. I really hope you like it so far. Just a couple more chapters before I'll wrap it up. Review por favor :)


End file.
